


Princess of Gawant.

by Michaelssw0rd, Michaelssw0rd-art (Michaelssw0rd)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e06 The Changeling, Fae & Fairies, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelssw0rd/pseuds/Michaelssw0rd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelssw0rd/pseuds/Michaelssw0rd-art
Summary: ... there may just be a fairy living inside you.





	Princess of Gawant.

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for Canon-fest. I was initially going to write a merthur angst fic about Arthur's arranged marriage, but ended up drawing instead. I LOVE elena. She is kind, and lovely, and not clumsy, and brash and absolutely beautiful. This was so much fun to draw.  
> This was such a lovely fest.  
> Thank you mods, for giving us this wonderful way to relive all the episodes. ♥

 


End file.
